1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary nozzle for a machine tool, which is used to eject a fluid onto a portion to be processed of a work mainly for the purpose of improving the work-cooling and cutting capability of the machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a machine tool is provided with a plurality of rotary nozzles fixed to the circumferential portion of a tool therein (for example, ten-odd rotary nozzles on the circumferential portion of a tool), and a fluid is ejected from these nozzles at once by opening and closing a flow rate regulating valve provided at some other portion of the machine tool, to cool a work and improve the cutting efficiency.
The regulation of the flow rate and velocity of flow of the fluid passing through the rotary nozzles is carried out by another regulating valve which controls the rotary nozzles collectively, and most of the conventional rotary nozzles of this kind do not have valve means.
The conventional rotary nozzles include a rotary nozzle provided with a known flow rate regulating valve at the outlet side thereof but such a rotary nozzle is large-sized and excessively high-priced. Moreover, such a rotary nozzle is not capable of finely regulating the flow rate of a fluid. Consequently, such a rotary nozzle has application problems.
A rotary nozzle for a machine tool is originally provided with independent flow rate regulating functions in many cases. Adding a flow rate-regulating valve to such a rotary nozzle means an over-functioning rotary nozzle.
In a machine tool, the overall flow rate of a fluid applied to a portion being processed of a work under a certain processing conditions is constant, and it is necessary to regulate a maximum flying distance of the fluid by increasing and decreasing the velocity of flow thereof. To meet these requirements, it is necessary that the rotary nozzle be provided with a fluid stop valve means.
Regarding this requirement, a conventional rotary nozzle generally has no functions of regulating a maximum flying distance of a fluid. Some conventional rotary nozzle having such functions, which are provided by a flow rate regulating valve, are expensive, and have too large diamension.